kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Stoppable
- 18 | height = 5'5" (160 cm) | weight = 130lbs (58kg) | build = Slim, slightly pudgy | hair = Blond, perpetually mussed | eyes = Brown | skin = Fair, freckled | ethnicity = Caucasian and Jewish | voiced by = Will Friedle }} Ronald "Ron" Stoppable is a fictional character from the Disney animated series Kim Possible. His first and last name is a take on "Unstoppable", and is voiced by actor Will Friedle. He debuted in the series opening episode in June 2002, starred in all 65 episodes of Season 1-3, and made his Season 4 debut in an episode initially broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website in February 2007, and returned to Disney Channel on February 10. Ron is a high school student with an eccentric personality who serves as a "bumbling sidekick" and best friend to the show's main protagonist Kim Possible. He was Kim's best friend from Season 1-3 and eventually progressed to the level of boyfriend during the Season 3 finale. He provides much of the franchise's comic relief, but also serves as an anchor to Kim's competitive/image consious personality. He lives, goes to school, and works in Middleton. Ron appears in most of the video games based on the show, but is playable in only two: Team Possible and Global Gemini. When Ron is traveling in Middleton, he will frequently be riding Ron's Scooter, usually when he is not with Kim, but he can also give Kim and others rides on his scooter. History Ron is the only natural child from a Jewish family. He met Kim during their first day at pre-school and they have been firm friends ever since. In the TV movie A Sitch in Time, Ron is depicted as having been an articulate, observant child able to comprehend concepts too complex for the average child of his age, as having an imaginary named "Rufus", and as having a strong social conscience but also under developed social skills which set him apart from other children. As a teenager, he has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus. Many aspects of Ron's current personality can be traced back to various traumatic events from his childhood that have been shown in a variety of flashbacks throughout seasons 1-3. The event which is referenced most often in the series was a summer that he spent in a rundown sleep away camp, called Camp Wannaweep. During his time at camp he called home so many times asking to leave that his mother eventually refused to accept his calls. While at Wannaweep, Ron was bullied by other campers and forced to share an insect infested cabin with the camp's overactive chimpanzee mascot "Bobo". Leading him to develop a pathological fear of monkeys and apes that has been frequently emphasized throughout the series. It also caused a fear of insects and spiders that was less frequently emphasized. It was also during his first summer at Wannaweep that Ron encountered fellow camper called Gil Moss, with whom he traded his slot on the swim schedule for a second slot in arts and crafts. Gil later returned as Gill, an angry mutant seeking revenge on Ron, whom he blamed for causing him to mutate (a result of spending all day swimming in the lake's polluted water). During Season 2, it was revealed that Ron was first introduced to the freelance hero business when reclusive Upperton millionaire Mr. Paisley became trapped in his own vault. His associate, Mr. McHenry, attempted to contact "Team Impossible", a group of heroes for hire, but accidentally added a K thus contacting Kim Possible instead. Based on the period in which Kim wore braces, this event was approximately 2 years prior to the start of Season 1. Ron's feelings for Kim have been addressed several times during seasons 1-3, most notably when Kim came under the influence of a mood altering device that caused her to pursue him romantically. His feelings were finally resolved during the last installment of the Season 3 finale (originally intended to be the final episode of the franchise). In that, Ron's feelings for Kim become more pronounced when she starts dating new kid Erik and he finally starts to admit to himself his true feelings. With the help of Rufus and his friend Ned, Ron discovers an evil conspiracy at Bueno Nacho and discovers Drakken is behind it by calling the president of the company and getting Drakken. Kim and Ron investigate and end up under attack by giant robots which they defeat by using Ron's souped up scooter to trick into knocking out the command signal. At Bueno Nacho headquarters, Ron defeats a Sumo Ninja accidentally and after Kim defeats Shego, she encounters Erik who turns out to be one of Drakken's synthetic clone creations. While captured, the two discuss Erik and Ron comes close to admitting his feelings for Kim (which she seems to realize) but is interrupted by Rufus who frees them. In the battle that follows, Rufus kills Erik and destroys the command signal, Kim defeats Shego and Ron takes down Drakken himself, angry that he ruined Bueno Nacho. Ron forces Drakken to say his name for once, as he always gets it wrong. Afterwards, Kim takes his hand and tells him they're gonna be late for what turns out to be prom. At prom, while Bonnie makes fun of him and Kim, everyone else cheers and the two dance and then finally kiss, finally together. As of Season 4, he and Kim are officially a couple. Senior year also sees Ron join the high school football team as its star running back, using the running and dodging skills he honed as Kim's sidekick. It is speculated from the episode Big Bother that Ron is 18 years old but that is not confirmed. Ron's status as an only child ended during Season 4, when his parent adopted a new baby girl named Hana which they revealed to him only after they'd brought her home. At first, the change angered Ron, calling Hana an "intruder" and evil. Eventually, he starts enjoying her company and learns to be a big brother. In Graduation, Ron showed a lot of college fears as Kim was getting many acceptance letters and he was getting none. Ron was unaware that his fears were also shared by Kim. As he prepared for graduation, Sensei appeared to him and tried to warn him of an approaching threat which Ron misunderstood and told Ron that his dormant powers would blossom in the face of adversity. During her graduation speech Kim is kidnapped by aliens and Ron fails to stop them. As the aliens, Warhok and Warmonga's invasion continues, Ron becomes determined to save Kim himself. Accompanied by Shego (who saved him and Kim's dad and was looking to rescue Drakken) and Rufus he gets aboard the mothership and locates Kim and Drakken who have escaped. Together the four shut down the ship and escape with Drakken riding on Ron's back. Kim and Ron battle Warhok and Warmonga until Drakken and Shego return and Drakken defeats the alien force and apparently captures Warhok and Warmonga in the first and only plan of his that ever worked. Unfortunately Kim and Shego are knocked out leaving Ron as the only one left to fight the aliens. An appearance by Sensei and Kim in danger cause's Ron to summon his Mystical Monkey Powers to fight. And this shows that Ron is indeed in love with Kim. For once Ron has complete control over his powers and in an incredible display of power, easily defeats both Warhok and Warmonga and kills them by throwing them into their crashing ship, causing it to explode leaving Kim speechless and Shego impressed. Ron ultimately graduates wearing his space-suit and after the after-party, he and Kim fly off into the night. In several episodes including Monkey Ninjas in Space and Mad Dogs and Aliens, a prophecy made from what originally appeared to be two separate individuals a.k.a. the Ultimate Monkey Master and the Great Blue appear to state that someone beyond the stars leading to glory. This appears to refer to Ron as both the Ultimate Monkey Master and the Great Blue. The debate about the identity of the Great Blue originally focused on Zorpox (ability to take over the world, went beyond the stars, Mystical Monkey Ninja Powers), however the episode Graduation where Ron's skin turned blue from the power of the aura (Exchange and like Team Go's Hego) seems to indicate that Ron is in fact the Great Blue who appears to lead Earth to glory rather than the Lorwardians. In the episode of Monkey Ninjas in Space, the prophecy mentioned Ron Stoppable, by full name of Ron Stoppable. Personality Personality-wise, Ron is the polar opposite of Kim. Like Shego, he displays a lack of ambition and a propensity for sarcasm towards villains, like Drakken. He reacts differently in almost every situation, excels at things that she has difficulties with (and vice versa), and sees the world in a different way. He is probably also the most diverse character in the franchise, and is the character who has displayed the most contradictions/contrasts in terms of personality and capability throughout the franchise. For most of the franchise, Ron's character consists of three primary teen comedy/drama stereotypes: * A "type B personality" friend to an type A character * A "bumbling sidekick" * A "high school underdog". Type B Personality – As a type B, Ron is primarily cheerful and upbeat, is highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure, and is largely unconcerned with appearance and fads, which he considers shallow and transitory. Because of this, Ron frequently serves as a counterbalance to Kim's Type A personality , often encouraging her to take a step back in episodes where her competitive nature goes into overdrive, and helping her to get things in perspective when she frets over "teen issues" such as the "food chain" and how others think of her. Kim herself often performs a similar function for Ron by motivating him, encouraging him to participate in some areas, and attempting to dampen down his enthusiasm in others. Ron's personality is defined by ego but not in such an obvious way as type A Kim. He tends to become fixated with ideas, objects and concepts that cannot be dislodged from his mind, even after they have proven to be flawed. During early episodes this usually took the form of Ron disagreeing with Kim over the intentions of a villain: for example, believing that Drakken wanted to "steal Christmas", or that Señor Senior, Sr. intended to create a global shortage of miniature corn dogs, and primarily served as dialoge during "covert entry" scenes. However, as Ron's personality developed within the franchise, this tendency became more pronounced. It was most evident in later episodes such as "Mad Dogs and Aliens" and "Grande Size Me". In the former, Ron obsesses over the fact that Jim and Tim have replaced him as team mascot. He doesn't think they could live up to his legacy and takes it too personally , to the point where he tries to become their coach. In the latter, Ron refuses to believe that eating junk food can cause health and fitness problems. He tries to disprove it by eating nothing but Bueno Nacho meals (a play on the real world documentary "Super Size Me"). As a result, when his clothes start becoming tight he attributes it to shrinkage in the laundry and he attributes his shortness of breath to lack of clean air. However when he grows in height, he says it's the diet he's on, not realizing that his falling into Henchco's Titan vat was the reason. Ron has on occasion expressed his usually hidden arrogance, which typically results from a bout of self confidence combined with his tendency to go over board with things. Kim once commented that Ron is "prone to big-headiness". The statement came as a result of the sudden ego boost Ron received from learning that Global Justice wished to study him over Kim because they believed that he was the reason for Team Possible's success. Ron has also displayed a considerable bouts of jealousy throughout the show, especially when he feels that he does not have Kim's undivided attention. However, this jealousy only surfaces when Kim pays attention to others over him. He has never expressed envy over her abilities, instead offering her encouragement in the field and showing her to be a loyal friend/boyfriend. Another effect of this personality type is that Ron tends to doubt himself more often than not, making himself subservient to Kim. It is highly probable that his behavior patterns have been influenced by Kim's overbearing and hypercompetitive Type A tendencies, causing him to back down as a trained response because he knows that Kim does not like to lose. Because he values Kim more than everything, Ron is willing to sacrifice anything for her, including his own potential for greatness. All of his self-imposed restrictions are lost, however, when Ron becomes his alter ego, Zorpox. Because he is evil, Zorpox does not care about hurting Kim's feelings and therefore has no problem unleashing his full potential. The first time he was transformed, Zorpox was able to convert his tricycle into plasma catapult, as well as create not one, but two doomsday devices in only a few hours. In Stop Team Go, he demonstrated that Ron was a much more capable fighter than he normally appears, incapacitating a swarm of about thirty Wegos in under ten seconds. Ron's accent also tends to change when he is Evil. It could arguably be an english-welsh accent. Bumbling sidekick – As a "bumbling sidekick", Ron is typically portrayed as being extremely loyal but also clumsy and lacking in bravery. He tends to "trip over his own feet" in most episodes, often in comical or socially embarrassing ways, and during missions it is common for him to comically fail to do something that Kim has done flawlessly, for example, he might ski backwards down a mountain and collide with a tree just after Kim has successfully has negotiated the slope. He also loses his pants often on missions or gets them ripped. A running gag in the series is that Ron rarely receives any recognition for his actions helping Kim, and other characters have a hard time remembering his name, even if they've met him multiple times, Dr. Drakken has referred to him as "that guy" and "the boy who's always losing his pants". The only villain to consistently remember Ron's name is his arch-enemy, Monkey Fist. Although Duff Killigan has remembered his name once. Ron's clumsiness was very pronounced in early episodes, often resulting in him endangering himself or the mission, and forcing Kim to stop whatever she was currently doing to save him. However, as the series has progressed his skills have become more proficient and he has required rescuing less frequently. In later episodes, much of his clumsiness primarily serves as comic relief and is portrayed as awkwardness rather than incompetence, he is often shown performing feats of physical skill and dexterity alongside Kim, albeit in an awkward and slightly panicked manner in contrast to Kim's usually graceful and deliberate performance. The show's creators have stated that Ron's performance during action sequences was originally supposed to be based on Jackie Chan, performing physical feats in an uncertain and improvised, but ultimately effective, manner. Although Ron's clumsiness has caused problems (for example, allowing villains to escape) it also often works in his favor, allowing him to accomplish thing through clumsiness that neither he nor Kim could accomplish through pure skill. According to Wade, this may be a quantifiable ability that Ron possesses, though the in-universe international espionage organization Global Justice has investigated this possibility and ruled it false. Another long-running trait of Ron's is his list of phobias. His fear of monkeys is frequently mentioned, and he has also shown to be pathologically fearful of insects, mechanical horses (which was triggered by an accident with a coin-operated horse ride, in which he lost 2 baby teeth), garden gnomes (triggered by a gnome-related tricycle accident), and many other things. Often, episodes show him panicking on missions when confronted by anything threatening or dangerous. He also had a tendency to be paranoid in some cases, an end result of his childhood phobias and bad experiences. Despite his fears, Ron usually manages to come through in the end. Kim's cousin Joss remarks that Ron's actions in loyally following Kim into danger, despite being afraid of practically everything, is a mark of true bravery. It is one of the show's most well known running gags for Ron to lose his pants or even get unwittingly stripped down to his boxer shorts in some comical way. In Season 2, he states that this has happened so often that he is no longer embarrassed by it. However, in Season 4, he admits that he is still perturbed by the fact that this still continues to happen even when he is a high school senior. Later that same Season (in the episode Clean Slate), Kim gives Ron a titanium-enforced belt as a "half-iversary" present (it has been six months since they started dating) to help with "the pants thing" as it came to be known, later in that episode, Ron took the belt off and accidentally dropped his pants yet again, which triggered in Kim a flashback of virtually all the times Ron lost his pants, which, ironically, finished healing the amnesia Kim had for most of the episode. In the video game Kim Possible 3: Team Possible, Ron loses his pants as an idle animation. High School Underdog – Alongside his general clumsiness, Ron does not excel in school and often appears to have difficulty grasping simple facts or concepts, even if they are spelled out to him, either because he has a limited understanding of the topic or the way in which it is discussed, or because he is not paying attention (because of the nature of Ron's role within the series, it is not always clear when this is part of his permanent personality, and when this is intended purely as comic relief). Ron's problems are accentuated by his overall lack of focus, and by a tendency towards a laziness which, at its most extreme, included expecting his lab partner to do all of the work on the grounds that their natural motivation to succeed would compel them to pick up his slack. The only exceptions to this was when he took home economics were he exceeded even Barkin's expectations, and Driver's Ed, where failing was not an option for any student. His problems with academics are most prominent when he finds out that no college's are trying to get him to attend, a stark contrast to Kim who has so much choice she has difficulty deciding. He applied for every college in the United States only to say that he needed to send out more applications with Kim agreeing with him. It might be because his best friend, a very competitive type A personality, might have actually redid their combined school projects, because she is a perfectionist, which might have caused him to become a slacker on combined school projects. After all, why try, if your partner will merely redo all of your work. I think that may be the reason that he lets his partner do all of the combined projects. After all, he has known Kim since Pre-K, and old habits do die hard. Ironically, while it is a common gag for Ron to fail to understand everyday words or euphemisms (such as the phrase "fraternal twins"), Ron demonstrates a slightly more advanced vocabulary than other characters on the franchise, often using longer words than a person of his age might otherwise use, and maintaining a more controlled style of speech throughout the series as well as reflecting complex and unusual lines of thought that slip other character's attention, including comments on Kim's own statements and behavior. However, such observations by Ron only serve to further give other characters the impression that he is odd and weird. These characteristics were particularly evident when Ron was younger, in later episodes, they are less prevalent, but still reasonably frequent. Ron also has a tendency to hold onto childhood habits and customs, often stubbornly refusing to change despite the negative reactions of others. For example, he goes out trick-or-treating at a time when most people of his age would have long ceased. In the Season 4 episode Grande Size Me, he does not appreciate that eating nothing but Bueno Nacho food would cause him to decline in health and physique. In The Big Job, when Monique hints that he should have a job, he doesn't understand even when Monique tells him that he'd have "mad money". As is common for a fictional underdog, Ron has a tendency to have low expectations of his performance and to set low standards for himself, both academically and socially. He lacks focus and often appears to fare poorly due to either a lack of effort and a lack of belief in his own abilities or through trying too hard and coming across as a clown. His efforts to fit in are often hampered by the fact that he is moderately hyperactive and has a tendency to act with a pronounced level of immaturity, which has earned him a reputation as a loser among his peers. However, for the most part, Ron's type B personality means that he either does not notice this, and thus tends to embarrass those around him more than himself, or that he passes his quirks off as part of his intrinsic "Ronness" and ignores what others think. This was most evident when he was first introduced in the pilot episode Crush, when he declared his motto to be "Never be normal!". Though Ron appears to become accustomed to the idea that others see him as being uncool, and usually shrugs it off, he has been known to seek acceptance from peers on several occasions (usually in an attempt to be noticed by girls), with varying levels of success. Two notable occasions were when he attempted to reinvent himself during a Spring Break trip to Florida and when he tried out for school mascot the "Middleton Mad dog". In the case of the former, Ron was branded a loser within a day of arriving. In the case of the latter, Ron won the crowd's acceptance, but managed to upset the entire cheer squad in the process. On the occasions that Ron has achieved a level of acceptance from his peers, he usually revels in it, and sometimes allows it to go to his head (instead of staying grounded and level-headed). Though never directly stereotyped as being a dork/geek, he has been referred to as one on several occasions, and has many typical dork/geek traits, as evidenced by his love of "cult" computer games, his occasional fascination with the science fiction and fantasy genres, and by his ability to get along very well with Kim's geekish cousin Larry. Ron's personality traits were most clearly demonstrated when his school got hit by a fictional personality-guide fad known as animology, under which he is classified as being a pink sloth: a socially inept outcast and follower, who smells of overripe fruit. This, in addition to his considerable largely trivial knowledge, combined with poor social skills, inability to understand euphemisms, refusal to accept change and tendency for fixating on things, has led some fans to suggest he has Asperger's syndrome. During the school career fair, Ron was drawn towards food service. Family Ron's father is an actuary, and his mother is Mrs. Stoppable. He has two paternal cousins named Shaun Stoppable and Reuben Stoppable. Rufus can be considered part of his family. He now has a new adopted baby sister named Hana Stoppable. Many of Ron's trauma's and personality traits can be traced back to his parents. While they do seem to care about him, they clearly do not regard his thoughts or feelings as being important, and always make life changing decisions without even consulting him. As such, he was not aware his parents were planning to adopt until Hana was brought home and his stuff moved up to the attic, or that he was moving to Norway until the day they were leaving Middleton. He has a somewhat normal relationship with his father. His dad wants his sons admiration and once went to lengths so that Ron would write about him as part of a paper talking about his personal hero. His mother and he are clearly more strained. When Ron kept phoning her to say how bad the camp was she blocked his calls, and on Mother's Day, when Ron received an urgent message from Kim, Mrs Stoppable still wanted him to clean the garage. She also refuses to be a part of her son's school projects, since he had an accident once. On Mother's Day, all of the other mothers wanted to spend the day with their children, and all she wanted him to do was to clean the garage. In the comparison of the way she treats Hana and her son, it may be possible that she originally wanted a daughter instead of a son, and that might be the reason for her attitude towards him. Ron and his new baby sister, Hana Stoppable, have a nice and loving relationship. At first he ignored her, but look at how she entered into his life. He went to school, where he got the flour assignment in Health Class. Came home to find out that his parents had already moved all of his stuff into the attic, and his room has already been turned into a Baby Nursery for "the Intruder," who is already in the house, and already his sister. "This is our way of telling you." This of course, killed Flour baby number 1 out of 39. During the course of the week, he will lose flour babies left, right, and center, some which are murdered by Hana. He eventually bonds with her, when he is forced to babysit "the intruder." After a number of rigged baby contests, which Hana lost to whichever Flour Baby she inadvertently kills afterward, they began to bond as brother and sister. Even when Ron said "Even Evil can be cute sometimes," he was really just fighting his need to keep referring to her as "the intruder." By the time, when Ron, with Rufus, Hana, and Flour Baby number 38 showed up to fight Monkey Fist, she was already in his heart, which caused him to defend his new beloved sister. Talents and Skills Despite usually being portrayed as being an awkward, childish and distracted underachiever, Ron has various hidden abilities which make him one of the most talented characters in the series. Ron wrote the song Say the Word which Kim sung at the school talent show and the Naked Mole Rap. He is a talented cook, so talented in fact that Barkin made him the teacher for home economics (of course the real teacher having retired years ago, Barkin's skills serving for military needs and Kim the only other student in the class being a terrible cook he was the logical choice.) He later turned the home ec room into an upscale resterant which was only closed due to Rufus serving as a waiter. He enjoys success in many craft-related activities (including constructing his own custom made Mad Dog head) and was able to weave a net to catch Gil in next to no time. He also often makes profound observations on life, society and all kinds of logic that belie hid normal portrayal as having an "uncomplicated mind", and he displayed all qualities needed to be rapidly promoted to a management position during his short-lived career at the middleton Bueno Nacho. He also has a lot of other talents, as seen in the talent show. Although this might not count as a skill, he did invent the Naco. In addition to these talents, Ron sometimes undergoes periods of extreme focus or clarity, during which time his personality, skill and abilities undergo dramatic changes that allow him to perform feats that he is not usually depicted as being capable of performing. Most of this changes are in linewith his role as a hero "who always comes through when the chips are down". They include: *'Combat Skills and Sports' – During "Sick Day" Ron was able to master several different extreme sport related skills that he had previously been unable to master, in order to infiltrate Drakken's lair and escape with Ray X (suffering only a single trademark pants-related incident). In "The Twin Factor" Ron successfully evaded both Shego and a mind controlled Kim despite Kim knowing multiple martial arts and Shego being her equal in skill, even maneuvering himself so that the pair would cut his bonds, and in "Exchange" he defeated experienced Yamanouchi ninja Fukushima in single combat with little training. In "Ill Suited", Ron tried out for the Middleton High Football Team and it was discovered that this so-called "mad running away skills" made him a natural running back. In fact, he earned Middleton High's all-time rushing record(running the entire opposing team into exhaustion after just one play), which has actually earned him the nickname "Unstoppable". In "Big Bother", Ron protects his baby sister Hana by quickly dispatching a couple dozen of Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas, displaying impressive martial arts skills in the process, and manages to hold his own against Monkey Fist himself. In "Stop Team Go", while evil, Ron has shown amazing martial talent and skill while fighting an army of Wegos and quickly dispatching them. Ron has mastered all the martial arts as Kim and he has mastered monkey kung fu and ninjitsu capable of defeating Monkey fist, his monkeys, and Fukushima when not even Yori a superior fighter could not. Ron is a better at sports, martial arts, smarter, and better gymnast as Zorpox because many of his inhibitions and phobias go away. *'Communication with animals' – Ron has demonstrated an uncanny ability to actually converse with and understand animals. Most often, this is seen in his interactions with Rufus, although it could be argued that Rufus is already, albeit unusually, communicative with others as well. He has, however, also shown that he can communicate very well with other animals: Chippy, Roachie, and Professor Dementor's giant dogs, to name a few. *'Flashes of inspiration/brilliance' – Ron has at times displayed an incredible degree of intelligence, enough to make him quite possibly the most intelligent charecter in the series. In "Sink or Swim", Ron used misdirection to lure Gill into a trap. In "Sick Day", he successfully charted a way into Drakken's lair that enabled him to avoid detection, and in "Bad Boy", he showed a high level of forethought in his world domination plans and technical/machanical talent. In "Naked Genius" he was able to successfully build a "doomsday device" out of junk parts despite in the process of doing so being extremely insecure of himself and terrified by Drakken's threats. Perhaps the most pronounced of the changes/contrasts displayed by Ron was in "Bad Boy" when the stereotypical "mad scientist" elements of Drakken's personality were accidentally transferred into him, causing him to temporarily become a costumed "Mad scientist/Evil genius" type super villain named Zorpox the Conqueror. As Zorpox, Ron created a series of increasingly sophisticated weapons, ranging from a mechanical device to fling mashed potatoes to an all terrain plasma catapult and a weather generator capable of instantly controlling the weather at a global scale. While this could be attributed to Drakken's personality transfer, Drakken did say that he was never able to build weapons as powerful as Ron's so it's also likely that the evil transferred gave Ron focus and direction for his brilliance. Although these changes and this depth appear regulary throughout the franchise, they do not appear in every episode, and are not always consistent between episodes, however, some reappearances have indeed been made, such as his evil alter-ego "Zorpox". *'Non-Judgementalism' – Ron has the unusual ability (especially for a High School student) of moving between different cliques and social groups without showing any undue prejudice of their various activities. Ron associates both with the most popular girls in school (Kim, Bonnie), as well as the most outcast nerds in Middleton (Larry, Ned). He accepts, and is accepted by, people as diverse as Monique (a black girl), Wade (a super-genius shut-in), Zita (a hispanic girl), Felix (wheelchair-bound boy), and of course Kim. He interacts with football players, role-playing nerds, cheerleaders, geniuses, slackers, and everything in between on a regular basis, and never appears to judge them or their activities as more or less worthy. He is untimidated by super-villains who are theoretically smarter and/or more powerful than himself (although sometimes frightened, of course). He is baffled by Kim's insistence on buying her clothes at Club Banana, even though she could get the exact same clothes at Smarty-Mart for a fraction of the cost (and Smarty-Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company). In short, Ron moves through and among all different groups easily, allowing their occasional ridicule to (usually) roll off him. This ability gives Kim a useful reality check in certain situations. *'Oddly and very Rarely Romantic '– Throughout most of Season 4 Ron sometimes has a canny ability to flatter and flirt with Kim. This is most noticeable in the Episode "Odds Man In" Where Kim and Ron are in the Car, while Kim complains about Ron's annoying "actuary" calculations, he explains that, "Kim, I just want to keep you safe. If you got hurt... that loss would be too big to calculate" to which Kim replies, "Ron... that is one of the most weirdly Romantic things you've ever said!" While not remotely a great talent, Ron's romantic side isn't so hard to miss whenever he and Kim are together. He never seems to be afraid kiss her or embrace her in public. This shows he is truly in love with her and doesn't care about the reactions of his peers. (Even Bonnie tends to be quite jealous at times) *'The Ron Factor' – The Ron Factor is an intangible talent/element that Ron was hypothesized to possess. It supposedly allowed him to achieve results through a series of apparently random mishaps that would otherwise require great skill or an impossible amount of skill to accomplish. According to Wade, The Ron Factor may be a product of non-linear mathematical concepts (also known as Chaos Theory). Initially, Global Justice believed The Ron Factor was the secret to Team Possible's success and they researched it heavily for a short period, hoping to be able to harness it themselves. However since they were unable to isolate it, GJ eventually concluded that it did not exist. Independently of the conclusion from GJ, The Ron Factor was later revisited as a plot element during the Kim Possible movie: A Sitch in Time. Shego realized that Kim was most effective as an adversary when working side-by-side with Ron. She then hatches a plan to separate them, thus severely hampering Kim's ability to thwart her adversaries. This separation weakened Team Possible sufficiently for Shego to be able to take over the world. *'Mystical Monkey Powers' – During the Season 1 episode Monkey Fist Strikes, Ron was exposed to mystical energy from four jade monkey statues which imbued him with "mystical monkey powers", including an instinctive knowledge of the martial arts of "Tai Sheng Pek Kwar" (translated to "The big saint divides hangs") as well as superhuman speed and strength. It was initially thought that Ron lost these powers when the jade monkey statues were destroyed and they played no further part in Season 1 (even during other Monkey Fist related episodes). However, they were revisited half way through Season 2 during the episode "Exchange", when Ron was temporarily transferred to the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan. While at Yamanouchi, Ron was trained as a ninja and displayed several "bursts" of monkey power throughout the episode but was unable to control them most of the time. He was also introduced to the Lotus Blade, a shape shifting sword used by Toshimiru, the founder of the Yamanouchi ninja school, who was also a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. (This was a bit of a mistake on the part of the writers by setting it in Japan, as Tai Sheng Pek Kwar is a Chinese martial art, not Japanese.) Although Ron was shown to be able to control the Lotus Blade, his usual clumsiness was still shown as well as several comical moments such as losing his clothes when successfully calling the blade to him. In addition, Ron defeated traitorous Yamanouchi Ninja School student Fukushima by jumping on the ground and causing a small earthquake that caused icicles to fall and trap his foe. Considering it showed rocks levitating around around him at the time Ron most likely did this with his Mystical Monkey Power . In a seperate incident, Ron was prophesied to be "The Ultimate Monkey Master". This was in Monkey Ninjas in Space, when Ron was annoited as the Ultimate Monkey Master. In A Sitch in Time, Ron has observed that he was the only person in the future who was not buffed. He single-handedly defeated a super-strong Drakken (after finding out that Shego is the reason that he moved to Norway , and it is because of her that he was forced to eat Meat Cakes , which is a Norwegian Food that he and Rufus both dispises) and destroyed the Time Monkey by causing a series of pillars to topple like dominoes. Considering that Kim could not defeat the genetically-enhanced Drakken on her own, and even with Monique's help, his great anger at that time likely caused him to tap into his Mystical Monkey Powers and use his super-strength from that to defeat Drakken and Shego. Ron is also an extremely resilient person, being able to survive normally critical wounds and take it in stride. Among these injuries includes nearly being killed by a Forklift (in "Crush"), being hurled by a superstrong Drakken and being blasted by Shego, being punched so hard he flew away by Warhok, and consistent abuse when fighting villains. He possessed this even before he gained Mystical Monkey Power, implying that he possessed a natural resilience rather than it being tied to his powers. After the end of Exchange Ron's monkey powers were not explicitly shown again for a while. In the episode Team Impossible , the show even made a self-referential comment about this, during a fight, Ron's opponent is surprised by his terrible performance, believing Ron is supposed to possess some sort of mystical superpower. Ron sheepishly replies that "it comes and goes, y'know". The Mystical Monkey Power storyline picked up again in "Oh No! Yono!", with the revelation of the backstory of Hana Stoppable and the final encounter between Ron and Monkey Fist. Ron's Monkey power are more regular and more reliable in the franchises game adaptions, including Team Possible, where Ron gains access to monkey power after defeating Monkey Fist. During the final two-part episode, "Graduation", Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers sprung into very powerful being when he single-handedly confronted, fought and defeated the nine foot tall alien duo of Warmonga and Warhok, with no help from Kim. After Warhok made the very serious mistake of threatening Kim's life in Ron's presence, Sensei appeared to encourage him to summon his Mystical Monkey Powers. He revealed that Ron is the Supreme Monkey Master (ironic for someone who once had such an extreme fear of monkeys) and that this (presumably being the Supreme Monkey Master) was his destiny that he is now ready for. With Shego and Kim unconscious, Kim's life being threatened, and no chance of anyone else saving the day, Ron consciously tapped into his Mystical Monkey Powers, another indication that Ron's failures and clumsiness stem more from his insecurities and self-doubt than lack of ability, and that he would prove much more capable if he was able to work past them. Upon its manifestation, Ron's strength was nearly infinite. He was seen to grasp both aliens by their wrists and launch them well over half a mile into the air, before they impacted with their crashing spaceship, presumably destroying them in the ensuing explosion. He has used powers such as karate, telekinesis, enhanced speed and agility. Needless to say, this astonished those around him, including Kim, Shego, and Rufus. This action caused Kim, for the first (and presumably the last) time in the series, to be speechless with shock and gratitude. Even Shego was completely impressed, saying that it looked like Ron "stepped up, monkey style". This was the first time in the series that Ron had complete control over his powers and he is now presumably capable of consciously using them when he choses to do so. Relationships An outcast by no choice of his own, Ron has few close friends. Kim Possible has been his best friend for a long time, and is his girlfriend as of their Junior Prom. Rufus is his pet, but also one of his closest friends and confidants. Ron has had a variety of love interests and crushes throughout the show, more than any of the shows other characters: * Zita Flores: Ron's crush in early season 2; she might have been his first girlfriend. However, sometime prior to graduation from high school, Zita is implied to be dating Ron's best male friend, Felix Renton. * Amelia: Addressed in "The New Ron", "Animal Attraction", and "Ron Millionaire". In "The New Ron", Amelia crushed on Ron because of his new hairdo along with dozens of other girls. When he lost the haircut, he lost Amelia's interest. Ron got excited in "Animal Attraction" when he found out that Animology said that Amelia was his soulmate, but he only found out after he loudly declared that he was no pink sloth, the animal that matched Amelia. Ron was also seen flirting with Amelia in "Ron Millionaire". * Tara: Tara is the most well-known of Ron's love interests, with the exception of Kim and Yori. Tara is one of the many girls that gazed at Ron in "The New Ron". Unlike the others, she saw Ron's true self afterwards, and she apparently liked what she saw. Another indication that Tara liked Ron was seen in "Number One", where Bonnie buys new cheerleading outfits to win the team over; Tara refers to the uniforms as "badical", a term which Ron is more known for using. She even kissed him on the cheek in "Sink or Swim" after he rescued the cheerleading squad from Gill the mutant; that was the first kiss seen on the show. Fortunately for Ron and Kim, Ron never realized her interest until long after it had ended. * Yori: Yori, is a student of the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan, who had a crush on Ron. After Kim, she appears to be the most popular of Ron's romantic interests. In "Exchange", Ron was shown repeatedly to be interested in Yori, both at their first meeting where he was stunned by her appearance, and again later when he informed Fukushima that he will be the one to save and win the pretty girl's affections. However, Ron was not aware of her affection for him until she was leaving at the end of their second meeting; even after Yori kissed his cheek while leaving, Ron didn't fully recognize that she "liked me liked me" until Kim explained it to him. On their third meeting, Ron told her of his newly-formed relationship with Kim, which she accepted with good grace. Kim has repeatedly displayed jealousy towards Yori, possibly due to Kim's belief that Yori is her greatest competitor for Ron's affections. * Bonnie Rockwaller: Bonnie has shown open disdain toward's Ron who is at the bottom of the school popularity food chain while she is at the top. However theyre have been time's when Bonnie has tried to worm her way into his heart, but never for the right reason. In "Ron Millionaire" as soon as Ron found out he was rich she immediately started coming on to him. She successfully became his girlfriend until she found out he was no longer rich and lost interest. In "Homecoming Upset" Bonnie, who was depressed and lonely for still being single kissed Ron in an act of desperation. However later in the same episode she resumed her open disdain of Ron when she hooked up with Señor Senior Junior. * Shego: as one of Kim's adversaries, Ron interacts with Shego on occasion. Upon hearing that she is wanted in 11 countries, Ron replies "make that 12. Rawr." ("Tick-Tick-Tick") Shego was able to get Ron to help her search for Kim and Dr. Drakken in "Graduation". * Kim Possible: The eponymous star of the show and Ron's best friend; at the end of Season 3 they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Throughout the series, it was hinted quite regularly that Kim and Ron would eventually come to date each other. This was made fun of in the episode "Bad Boy", in which Kim and Ron, while watching a soap opera, say : "Oh, please! Are they still teasing that Charity and Danny are gonna get together?" : "Like that's ever gonna happen, it would end the series!" Little awkward moments between the two became common during their multi-gender relationship. One example of this is that Kim first gave Ron a kiss on the cheek under a mistletoe in "A Very Possible Christmas". The directors of the show, as stated in an interview, had chosen to couple Kim and Ron so as to impart the moral, "give geeks a chance." Kim and Ron had a very durable friendship before their romantic involvement in "So the Drama". This is suspected by some fans to be a type of maxim communicating the idea a strong friendship should first precede romance. As of season 4, Kim and Ron are dating. It was believed by some fans the addition of the element of romance would be a positive thing, although some others were opposed to it and feared it might cause the show to jump the shark (during the episode "Ill Suited" the show makes reference to this when Ron asks Kim if she had ever water skied over a shark, as in a dream he had). Schooley and McCorkle noted the potential risk, admitting that while Kim and Ron's blossoming love gave them a chance to do something new with the characters, the relationship had to be handled delicately to avoid turning the series stale. In the episode "Clean Slate", Kim acknowledged that she loved Ron. The fact that her impending death spurred him to destroy their adversaries in "Graduation", shows that this love is indeed mutual; the ending of the series finale proves that Kim and Ron's relationship will endure. As Bob Schooley, one of the creators, puts it, "In the end they are heading to the stars together". There are also 2 teachers, which should are important in Ron's life and in helping his destiny: Steven Barkin Middleton High School's Regular Substitute Teacher Mostly an adversary-type relationship with Ron Also works at Smarty Mart with Ron. In Grande Size Me, he tried to educate Ron in good eating habits, when they were watching some pets eat, during his break on Smarty Mart time. Master Sensei Arranged for Ron to come to the Yamanouchi Ninja School Helped Ron to understand his link to the ninja school and to Lotus Blade, which he is connected to through destiny Arranged for Hana Stoppable to be adopted into Ron's family, as his sister He also astral projected to Ron two times on Graduation Day. The first time was in Graduation, Part One, when he was telling Ron that his mystical powers will bloom in adversity, and that he is ready, and the second time was in Graduation, Part Two, when he informed Ron that he is the Ultimate Monkey Master. Stoppable, Ronald Category:Stoppable family Category:main character Category:Stoppable family Stoppable, Ronald Category:Stoppable family Category:main character Category:Stoppable family